Island Paradise
by Gail M
Summary: Crane is stranded on a deserted island with lovely young Doctor.


Island Paradise

Gail M. R.

gmar2of5 

He returned her smile,

A gesture meant for now,

Somehow it encompassed much more.

It traversed time itself,

Traveling into the past,

Who they had been.

Drawing it forward,

Placing it in the present,

Who they are at this moment,

In this place, to each other,

The love their hearts shared now.

Propelling it all, speeding towards the future,

The promise of a future yet to be.

WWWW

Abby climbed the rungs of the well-worn metal ladder; she lifted herself out of the large mammal pool, reaching the paved walkway dripping wet, leaving behind swimming in the clear water, two extremely disappointed, grey bottle nose dolphins.

"Abby, there's a phone call for you. It's from the Nelson Institute; it's an Admiral Harriman Nelson, sounds important."

"Thanks, Marian." Abby toweled off, mopping away the water streaming down her two tone blue and black wet skin, before entering the small cramped office.

Wet fingers firmly grasped the phone, struggling not to drop the device, now made slippery by her damp hand.

"Yes, this is Abigail Griffith, yes, Admiral. Of course I'm interested. It's a wonderful opportunity. Yes, I can be ready in four hours. Picking me up from the Center is fine. May I ask what equipment I will need? Oh, yes, excellent. Yes...yes, thank you.

"What was that all about?" Marian stood leaning on the doorframe, her expression bursting with curiosity.

"Oh!" Abby startled, looking up, her thoughts far away, distractedly replacing the phone to its cradle.

"That's if, I'm not prying?" Marian's interest being evident.

"That was thee, Harriman Nelson, head of the Institute in Santa Barbara, he asked me to consult on a mysterious die off of whales. Seaview discovered them on its way to Pearl….the sub's out there now." Her statement filled with disbelief. "He wants me…! A car's been arranged to pick me up at one, it's taking me to a private plane at Hilo, where I will be flown to Pearl. Captain Lee Crane will meet me to fly me out to Seaview."

"Consulting for the NIMR, that's a huge deal, who recommended you?"

"He didn't say, and yet he seems aware of my research." Her mind drifted off again, attempting to absorb the situation.

"Abby, you better get started if they're picking you up at one. I'll… um… take care of everything here." Marian insisted.

"Can you cancel or reschedule all my appointments?"

"Yes, of course. When will you be back?"

"Don't know…I'll try to call."

"In any case, don't worry, I'll handle everything, just get going, you haven't much time."

"You're absolutely right!" Taking a quick glance down at her watch. "No time for wool gathering or questions." Rushing from the office to change. "Now what will I need?" Her words floated in the air as her form retreated down the concrete pathway.

WWW

"Doctor Griffith." Captain Lee Crane called across the bustling corridors of the crowded military base. An attractive youthful woman turned at her name. Sunlight from the tall plate windows spilled down her white tee that peeked out of her blue denim shirt and indigo jeans. "You must be Captain Crane." Traversing the few steps to his position, extending her hand, a tall dark attractive officer paused before her, outfitted in a pale khaki military uniform, sporting a black leather jacket trimmed with impressive gold and black epaulets. "Admiral Nelson informed me you were my ride out to the Seaview."

"Yes, Doctor," Crane lightly caught her grip in response, his expression bright with amusement. "May I take your bag?"

"Oh, yes, of course." As she handed over her single case, "Is it true Seaview's lab is equipped with what I require to conduct my testing?"

"Yes, Doctor, we are fully outfitted, everything you could need. This way doctor, please, follow me."

They exited the building, moving through to bright sunlight, stepping into a small secure location on the base. Doctor Griffith's dark eyes enlarged at her first glimpse of the bright yellow submersible. The intense afternoon light shown, gleaming off its vibrantly colored surface. Abby raised her palm shielding her eyes. "Is that what I think it is…the famous flying sub?"

"Yes, Doctor, FS1 at your service." A deep grin swept across Lee's features tinged with humor and a degree of pride.

"Is it true it can fly and submerge?" Striving to comprehend the concept as she took in the vessel's unusual stingray shape.

"Yes, she's capable of both. At maximum flight speed she can achieve Mach two. Our return flight will take us approximately four hours in order to reach Seaview," as the Captain escorted her aboard the small craft. Stowing Doctor Griffith's bag, Crane assisted her with the chairs restraint harness in the co-pilot's position before he assumed the pilot's seat.

Lee Crane, ran down the standard check list, tested all ship's controls, preparing to pilot the flying sub on the return journey to the SSRN Seaview, the Nelson Institute's main research vessel after picking up Doctor Abigail Griffith, marine biologist and cetacean specialist based on the main island of Hawaii. Admiral Harriman Nelson contacted her in an effort to investigate a mass die off of Humpback whales. Seaview stumbled upon a huge graveyard of the dead mammals, along the whale's migration route as they made their way to the water surrounding the island of Maui. Nelson wished to enlist her expert help when he was unsuccessful in determining the whales' cause of death.

Moments later, FS1 lifted off the military runway. The intense sound of turbo engines increased in frequency, as the whine filled the cabins atmosphere. They ascended quickly joining the clouds in the bright blue of the afternoon sky, rapidly leaving the busy military base behind. Heading for the open sea, the ship rapidly reached her cruising altitude and speed. The din from the engines became a throbbing hum in the background as well as a light vibration pulsing under their feet.

WWW

"We have an extended flight ahead of us, Doctor Griffith, so you may as well settle in, enjoy the scenery."

"Please, call me Abby, Captain; Doctor Griffith sounds old and stiff." Doctor Griffith a petite young woman with short dark wavy hair, lids with their fringe of long dark feathery lashes, lifted to reveal deep brown eyes; her skin with its olive tint appeared smooth and tanned from working in the sun. She looked at Lee as he flashed a bright beautiful smile.

"Okay, Abby, it is, I'm Lee." Crane realized if he wasn't careful, he could get lost in those dark chocolate pools.

"So, Lee, what do we do for the next four hours?"

"Well, tell me about your work. What do you do at the Mammal Stranding Center in Hawaii?"

"Are you sure I won't bore you to death?"

"No not at all, Doctor-sorry-Abby." Abby dropped into a short recitation of her job and her work.

"As I'm sure you're aware, we treat all types of mammals, from small to large. Many are found suffering from disease. I am sorry to say from human carelessness and…pollution. My research is in diseases stemming from environmental contamination. We see far too many sea creatures wash up on beaches wrapped in plastic and fishing lines, it's very sad and disgusting. People's casual disregard for what's thrown in our oceans, it's taking innocent lives. That alone prompted my initial investigation..." Abby's voice lowered trailing off; realizing how angry she began to sound. "Oh, sorry, I do get carried away."

"Don't apologize. It's refreshing to hear someone so passionate about their work. That's to be commended-the dedication I mean."

A wave of blinking lights, soft beeps and pings broke the conversation; the craft's control panels clearly displaying a warning.

"Captain, what's the trouble?"

"It seems there is a tropical depression up ahead." Dark angry clouds loomed in the distance. "The meteorology information I obtained out of Pearl, never issued a report containing any significant weather disturbances, definitely nothing like this..."

"A storm?" Abby ask, concerned. Through the viewport, she perceived the all too threatening scene, as the ship drew closer to the dark patch of sky up ahead. "How big?" Abby knew in this part of the world tropical storms moved fast as well as becoming dangerous and deadly.

Lee ran his fingers skillfully over a number of switches and dials in an effort to ascertain the exact dimensions and strength of the storm front. "According to these readings, the storm is massive; it's far up into the atmosphere, we haven't a chance of flying over a system that large. I'll need to plot a new course to go around."

FS1 continued to close the distance between the ship and the impending storm. Concentrating on the vessels onboard navigation computer system Crane manipulated the controls, endeavoring to find a new heading and course around the weather system. Satisfied with the results, he switched to the radio panel. Fingering the transducer at his throat. "This is FS1 calling Seaview, come in Seaview."

"This is Seaview, we read you FS1."Sparks, the radio officer, answered quickly.

"Sparks, patch me through to the Admiral."

"Aye, sir. Patching you through. Go ahead Skipper."

"Lee, what's the trouble?" Worry edged into Nelson's voice.

"Admiral, we are headed into a substantial weather system; it descended on us rapidly, no prior warning, we have to divert our course, skirt around the system. When we are closer to your position, I'll submerge and rendezvous with Seaview."

"Very good, Lee, stay in contact." Nelson now regretted relenting to Lee's contention to fly alone. Replaying their conversation in his thoughts. _'Admiral, we're so close to Pearl, seas are calm, the weather's good, I'll be fine. What could happen?_ _Yes, indeed, what could happen? One should never tempt fate but at the time it seemed a reasonable request.'_ Be cautious-don't take any chances." Nelson urged.

"Admiral, understood, we won't. I'll be in radio contact hourly. I am sending you our position and projected course. Crane out."

With the new course plotted, FS1 veered off in an effort to avoid the worst of the large weather front. Moments later the Flying Sub bucked slightly as it bounded in the turbulent air. The ship was battered by the heavy winds; they hammered the small submersible even on the edge of the intense system. Crane was having difficulty controlling the craft. The Captain had successfully piloted FS1 through numerous weather conditions but this system became a particularly difficult challenge.

"Hang on; we're in for a rough ride. Sorry."

Abby found her muscles tighten, gripping the base of the black leather seat, fingers pressing deep into the cushioning.

More than an hour later, the ship barely staying in the air, the Captain considered submerging to ride out the storm, when their senses were assaulted by a thunderous crack, brutally vibrating the ship, instantly activating a torrent of ear splitting alarms, the sounds scored the air surrounding its occupants. The starboard plane started to dip, pitching towards the ocean surface as sparks flew from control panels and circuits shorted out filling the cabin with an acrid smoke. Crane hit the emergency power controls, causing the emergency lighting to flicker on. It bathed the cabin in a diffused red glow, then they quickly winked out. It immediately resulted in a complete power failure.

"We've lost attitude control and gyro stabilizers, power levels are dropping, hold tight, we're going down. Brace yourself." Crane tensed at the controls, utilizing all his strength the whole while splitting his attention scanning the area for a relatively safe place to ditch the sturdy vessel. Crane sighted an island not too far in the distance.

"There's a tiny group of islands close on the horizon, I'm going to aim for the shore line, don't want to come down in the open sea." Crane strained at the controls steering the ship towards the shallows of a sandy white beach. They plunged into the blue water with a deafening shudder, throwing the cabins occupants around despite the seat restraints. With a jarring blow, the craft came to an abrupt halt along the shoreline of the largest island.

"Doctor…you all right, are you hurt?"

"Don't think so… a bit shaken." Taking a deep breath in relief. "You?"

"I'm okay." Surveying the smoke filled cabin. "Well, we're in one piece." Abby heard a shade of satisfaction in his tone.

Lee hit the release on the pilot's seat, standing ready to assess the damage. Crane inspected several control boards, flipping switches in an attempt to induce a reaction from the engines. He opened several panels, examining the burnt wreckage finding the power and communications circuits had shorted out along with the emergency beacon.

"Well," he said with disgust, "the systems are dead, no power, no communication."

"Can they be repaired?"

"Main power, no, but I can work on communications as well as our emergency beacon. Those circuits aren't a total loss. Back up batteries are functional, at least for a time." Crane closed the useless systems control panel, shutting down the battery outputs in order to conserve what power remained.

"What did we hit?"

"More like what hit us. We're insulated from most electrical charges including lightning…" his words trailing off into thought. "I don't know, it shouldn't have happened."

"Well, what's next, I suppose we're stranded?"

"Yes, Doctor, it seems we are."

"Are there any emergency supplies?"

Well, yes, we have emergency packs stowed aboard." Crane opened storage cabinets near the deck pulling out water resistant containers.

"What do we have?"

"Food rations, canteens of water, an emergency medical kit and blankets. We'll still need to find fresh water and possibly food. We'll have to explore the island a bit."

"Could it be dangerous?"

Crane used a key to open a locked cabinet. "We do have the ability to protect ourselves." Crane produced two holsters; they snugly enfolded a pair of semi-automatic pistols. "Just in case." Lee gave her his best grim expression, returning one weapon to the compartment before securing the door.

Cracking the top hatch a wave of hot humid air assaulted them as they climbed through.

Lee Crane exited first, assisted Abby, helping her to negotiate the steep angles of the vessel's yellow exterior, eventually landing them onto the wet sandy surface of the island's shore.

Abby absentmindedly walked to the water's edge. The storm cast a shadow over the restless ocean waves. Her rich black lashes concealed the downcast expression that had formed in her eyes, arms wrapped tightly about her chest.

Crane watched, troubled by her mood. "You okay?" He enquired gently, biting the side of his lip.

"Oh…Yes!" She started uneasily. "I guess… Do you think they will find us—Seaview, I mean?"

"Yes, of course." Asserting confidence, "It's only a matter of time. They had a fix on our last position, but it may be a few days. If I can repair communications it will be sooner. Don't worry we'll be all right." Moving forward, reaching, lightly he touched her shoulders.

Lee always the optimist, very rarely lost faith in any situation. He knew Seaview and Nelson would come through. The Admiral would do practically anything to locate his friends and bring them safely home.

She half turned, gazing up into his beautiful calm face, falling deeply into his golden laced hazel eyes.

Abby's dark black lashes lifted, her eyes lit with response, then suddenly she broke the contact. "We'd best continue or we'll never be done by nightfall." She felt the connection between them. It frightened her a little, perhaps not, as she smiled inwardly.

With the spell broken, Crane turned his attention to the long strip of deserted beach that lay ahead, a haze of heat hovered above its sun baked white strand, to all appearances uninhabited.

"It's too hot for this." Lee deftly shed his leather flight jacket, discarding his tie and loosening his collar. He rolled up his sleeves in an effort to adapt to the tropical heat. Taking the holster seating it firmly on his hip, buckling the belts clasp, lastly, holding the familiar weapon in his hand, examining the firearm, he attached the ammunition clip, guiding it efficiently into position.

"Do you think that's needed?"

"No, it's just a precaution. I believe the island is quite safe." Lee smiled, holstering the pistol.

Captain Lee Crane endeavored to be prepared for any contingency, saving his life and the lives of others on many an occasion. This situation was no different; there was no sign of habitation, however as innocent as it may appear, the island could conceal dangerous surprises. You never knew what lay around the next corner or, in this case, hidden along the tree line.

Shouldering a small pack containing survival gear which included a compass, flask of water and a first aid kit, he slung around his neck a pair of high powered binoculars. "Let's walk the shore line for a bit and go inland near the cliff. That's our best chance of finding fresh water."

Amidst the mournful cries of the seabirds above they set off, under their feet scarcely registering the soft crush of finely packed wet sand. Lee realized he adapted to the cold arctic far better than the tropics. Sweat began to roll down his back; his shirt clinging to his skin, his uniform became decidedly uncomfortable.

WWW

"Chip, what's our position." Nelson addressed Chip Morton, Seaview's Executive officer.

"Here's the latest fix from satellite navigation," The Exec utilized a pencil to trace their specific position on the chart.

"Sir, I've alerted Pearl, they have been apprised of the situation concerning FS1 and the Captain but they're unable to send up search planes until the severe weather lets up. In addition, I transmitted the coordinates of the dead whales; they will be relayed to the Mammal Stranding Center."

"Very well, Mister Morton, carry on," Nelson walked aft to the radio shack. "Sparks, anything? They're forty minutes overdue from their last check in." Sparks, familiar with the Admiral's temperament, recognized the not so subtle flare in those words. Nelson hunched over the radio gear with one arm slung over the banks of radio equipment and the other resting on the console, focused on the instruments. Sparks worked the controls running through the radio bands in an attempt to raise FS1.

"No, Sir, nothing." The radio officer acknowledged Nelson's presence, but continued his search.

Nelson was satisfied every effort was being made to contact Lee. "Keep monitoring for a signal; notify me when we've made contact."

"Aye, Sir."

Morton tore off the paper feed from the ship's computer, scanned the figures, attached it to his clip board, picked up his pencil and returned his attention to the charts scattered across the top of the plot table, studying them closely.

Chip looked up at Nelson's approach.

"Chip, what was their last position?"

"These are the last recorded coordinates," leaning to mark the chart. "Here sir, near this small island. If we expand our search from this sector here…" Morton referenced a specific point on the map. "We have a good chance of tracking their location."

"Very good, Chip. I only hope they made for land."

"Admiral, you know the Captain, he'd do what he can, Lee's been in tights spots before..." Nelson knew Crane had the ability to cope with any given situation, handling any crisis under stress well.

Running a shaky hand through his disheveled hair, shoving one hand forcefully in his pocket, with the other he leaned heavily on the plot table, he snapped, his frustration taut, spilling over the edge. "I know Chip, I know…if they're still alive!"

"Admiral, we'll find them," feeling the need to reassure Nelson that Crane and Dr. Griffith would be found, and found alive.

"Admiral, we have a search pattern established; our course is already plotted and laid in."

"Well, Chip, let's get to it." Adding weight to his words, Nelson intentionally slapped the edge of the navigation table.

"Aye, sir." Morton acknowledged the command, setting aside his clip board, moving off to implement the orders. Chip, accustomed to Nelson's sharp manner and stern countenance, knew it was worry driving Nelson's temper, the guilt for consenting to the Captain's assertion to fly alone.

"Helm come to course two-three-zero, commence search pattern, alpha." As Morton gave the commands the instructions echoed throughout the control room.

Nelson walked to the spiral stairs, he worriedly rubbed his hand over the tension residing along the back of his neck, his feet clattered as he ascended the metal steps. "Chip, keep me appraised of our progress. I'll be in my quarters."

"Aye, sir." Mr. Morton leaned against the navigation table, a deep furrow stated between his blond brows, worry settling in his pale blue eyes.

WWW

A short distance inland from the low cliff the two castaways discovered a pool of clear fresh water being fed by a cascading water fall. Clustered close together lining the water's edge laid low dense vegetation, interspersed under tall palms. From above sunlight fanned through the thick green fronds, while beams of light danced on the reflective surface across gently rippling water.

Abby's eyes widened with delight. "It's wonderful, almost an island paradise," forgetting for the moment, the fact they were stranded in this particular paradise.

With a kit from his survival pack, Crane stooped down to test the water. After a few moments, the Captain announced. "It appears safe. We've found our fresh water supply."

Exploring further near the pond, fruit was discovered grouped in a clearing close to the base of the rocky cliff.

"Why, Captain, you're scowling. I would have thought all things considered we've done quite well, finding a fresh water supply and food with relative ease."

"I don't scowl, Doctor. However, I am thinking…we need a camp site." Lee Crane in full survival mode signaled back along the path where they had come in. "Perhaps… closer to the entrance, near the cluster of palms we passed, up from the beach. It gives us access to water and food and the cliff would afford us shelter."

"Couldn't we make use of the Flying Sub as our shelter?" Abby questioned.

"Well, yes, if she were operational, with no power she's not suitable, the heat would be unbearable; I think we'd be more comfortable near the cliff." The Captain explained.

With one hand shading her eyes, Abby's gaze moved up along the rocks towards the top of the cliff's edge. "I wonder how much more of the island can be seen from the top?"

Lee considered her words. "A great deal I'd imagine. At the present time it wouldn't be safe. I don't think we should attempt it until we are better equipped. Volcanic rock can be sharp and difficult to climb; we should save that for later, although a signal fire could be built up top as a distress beacon to passing planes or ships."

"Do you think anyone else would be looking for us this soon?" Abby's mood quickly changed, her thoughts touched on what it meant to be truly stranded. Crane realized, she required additional reassurance.

"Seaview would have contacted Pearl for assistance, but they would have to wait until the storms have passed out of the area in order to begin their search."

"Meaning, we wait."

"I'm afraid so." Gentle amusement danced in the captain's expressive hazel eyes. "Don't look so glum, the situation isn't that grave. We have what we need…weather is good, and the storms have passed by us." From behind he placed his hands on Abby's upper arms, turning her; he took up her gaze, giving her a reassuring squeeze, an unseen spark ignited in Abby's body from Lee's light touch. "As you said we've accomplished a great deal already." His face lit with an encouraging look. "It'll be okay, trust me we'll get through this and before long we'll be on board Seaview."

Recovering she placed one hand over his; meeting his eyes she regarded him with a tentative smile. "If you say so, you know more than I do." Surveying the tall attractive Captain, "has this ever happened…to you before, being stranded, I mean?" A clear note of hesitation wove its way through her question.

"A few times."

"Apparently you survived." Her eyes took on a brighter quality in response to his encouraging admission.

He continued to hear her reluctance; she sounded unsettled, he attempted to dispel her fears. "Well, yes. We'll be fine; so far we've made a good team, haven't we? We can rely on one another, between us we'll make the best of our situation." He sought to create an air of calm reassurance.

Abby pensively regarded the shore's white sandy beach. In a soft tone she uttered. "It's not entirely worry…I…I'm used to having more control over any given situation…I'm a bit out of my depth here."

"Now that I understand…I've been in worse situations and as you said I've been here before…right now we have an advantage. It won't be long. I've been stranded and alone, and if there is any consolation in this, I'm not alone this time, I have you…we do have each other." Taking her arms in a calming gesture, using a soothing touch, he made an effort to alleviate her lingering doubts. Abby displayed strength with vulnerability, equally she exhibited obvious capabilities. Crane realized, to his surprise, that that combination was truly an attractive quality.

"You're absolutely right, I shouldn't worry. We have one another, getting through this together will make it easier." She looked up into his brilliant hazel green eyes. "Thank you," Abby reached kissing Lee on his cheek, "makes me feel needed."

Lee grasped both Abby's shoulders, caressing them. Gently turning her, he reached down brushing his lip soft against hers, his gentle kiss lingered briefly. "Oh, you're definitely needed and most definitely wanted." Cupping her face in is hands, his eyes held such tenderness as he kissed her once more.

WWW

That evening after establishing a small camp below the rocky bluff, they shared a sparse meal of emergency rations, supplemented by fresh fruit from the island. Abby began to relax, feeling more confident with their present circumstances.

Both settled on the pearly beach. Fortunately the night sky appeared clear after the storm, the stars clearly visible, as they watched the moonlight play across the restless ocean swells. It surface shown as though sparkling gem stones were sprinkled atop the water's surface; dancing on peaks of an agitated sea.

Lee and Abby sat close together, shoulder to shoulder, not quite touching.

Abby relished the feel of the radiating warmth projecting from Lee's body. His nearness eliciting a deep desire within. She longed to be kissed yet again by the dark handsome Captain.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." Lee's voice flowed deep with passion.

"Mm." Abby gazed up at the twilight heavens, she sighed amid the comforting sound of the gentle surf, drawing her knees up, hugging them close. "I could listen to the ocean waves forever," Abby returned in a light dreamy tone, "could sit here all night…"

Lee looked down; the touch of the moonlight bathed her features with an angelic aspect. Lee's fingertips reached, tracing Abby's lips. Their eyes locked, drawing Lee in, their pools held an intense intrinsic beauty reminiscent of the deepest midnight, holding him suspended for a brief moment. Once freed, he bent, scooping up her full lips with his in an intense searching kiss, as they fell helplessly onto the soft sandy beach.

Abby held him close running her hands through his rich dark curly hair, loving the feel of it as it wrapped itself possessively around her fingers.

Lee felt the draw of Abby's aura pulling him in, a rare feeling, connecting with another soul.

In a tight embrace, he felt a shutter go through her body; it mimicked his own eagerness, as he ran his hand gently down her back. Electricity flooded between them, joining their spirits.

Beneath the midnight sky infused with the dazzle of stars, the darkness illuminated primarily by the moon's luminous glow, the world about them dissolved; remaining the soft whisper of their touch, instinctively they explored one another. The concert of the sea kept rhythm with the beat of their hearts, as they soared high, floating softly down ending in a tangle of limbs. Both aware, of a warm and over powering sensation, of being loved and needed by one another, they fell into a deep slumber, resting entwined in each other's arms.

Lee woke early, pulling himself up on one elbow, taking in Abby's beauty as the radiant fingers of dawn caressed her face. He was beginning to love that face and the woman within.

She stirred lifting long lashes to reveal deep russet pools, sparkling with excitement.

"Hi." Her voice had a rich sleepy quality.

"Hi, yourself. How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, considering I slept on the beach." As she reached up to kiss Lee, a pleasant warmth moved through her.

He drew towards her returning her kiss. "Well…I aim to please." Pulling away, his eyes took on a tender expression, lighting up his face. Abby adored that warm look and his amazing eyes, she loved to watch them change color with his mood.

"You know if we keep doing this, we'll never get anything done."

"Yes…I know." It slipped like velvet off his tongue, replace by an impish laugh. He cupped Abby's face in his hands drawing her mouth back to his own.

Gently she urged him back. "As much as I enjoy this it's getting us nowhere."

"That's a matter of opinion." His soft tones threatening to draw her in once again.

"I'm trying to be serious."

"So am I." he retorted.

"Uh, huh, sure you are."

Crane straightened displaying his best command face. "Okay, Doctor, you have my undivided attention." A rush of quiet amusement slid over Lee's dark features, obliterating his stern display.

"Have any suggestions on what we need to do today? You know more about this than I do, you're in the lead." Abby knew what needed to be done but purposely deferred to Lee.

"Why, Doctor, thanks for the vote of confidence." Their eyes shone with delight as both were caught up in a spirited exchange.

"You're quite welcome; I give credit where credit is due, Captain." Abby threw him a mock salute.

"Well, thank you, Doctor," tipping his hand.

"So?" Wide expectant eyes settled on Crane.

"Well, we could catch a few fish in the little cove; fresh fish for dinner would be nice. After, I could do some work on the communications panels. I'll retrieve the few supplies from Flying sub that we'd need to explore the top of that cliff. Get a good look at the rest of this island."

"Sounds like a plan. But first I want to remove all this scratchy sand. How about you?"

With mischief in his eyes he nodded in agreement. "An offer I can't refuse, race you to the pond."

Crane, with his long powerful strides, attained their personal oasis first, cleanly diving into the shimmering water, rotating in the aqua liquid, vying for an ideal position to watch Abby. She dove with great skill, gliding into the sparkling water of the pond, swimming with ease, maneuvering under the surface with effortless motion, not unlike a dolphin. An inadequate depiction he realized, more befitting, he compared her to a mermaid. She mirrored the beauty and unmatched grace of the mythical creature that he knew lay hidden beneath the depths of the mysterious sea. They met in the center, flowing up through the water together, ending in an effortless embrace. "You're so graceful in the water, like a mermaid."

"And what would you know about mermaids?" She beamed, conveying a light hearted question. Eyes bright, droplets of water hung on her dark lashes; wildly flinging her curls, she tilted her head with a wide expression of humor.

An unidentifiable shadow fell over Lee's face; it culminated in to a soft laugh. "They're called 'sirens of the deep', aren't they, bewitching innocent sailors?" The question transported his mind back through a window into the past, a vivid memory sheltered deep in his mind where he indeed had seen a mermaid; in point of fact he had captured the beautiful creature, held her in his arms, and completely taken under her spell. It involved a classified mission the Seaview had undertaken. In the end this enchanting creature had rendered Seaview vital assistance.

"Are you implying I've bewitched you, with my beguiling ways?" giggling at the notion of a mermaid.

In a rush, Abby's voice propelled Lee once again in to the present. "Thought never occurred to me; it's an unqualified observation." Pushing away his brief mental excursion through time, Crane made light of his earlier comments, playfully gathered up in Abby's compelling laughter.

WWW

Pants and jeans rolled up, they stood knee deep in vibrant blue water, Abby proclaimed quietly, not desiring to frighten away the fish, "I'll never get the hang of this." Lee Crane stood behind her, leaning forward, arms wrapped around the back of her shoulders, with his long elegant fingered hands hovering over hers.

"Here comes another one." He whispered, his warm breath brushing closely against her skin. "Wait for it to get close, stay very still… ready….now!" All four hands came together in one fluid motion scooping up a single fish throwing it to shore.

Abby enjoyed the feel of Lee's masculine form molded to hers, his steady arms holding her close, the calm sound of his voice close in her ear. It felt so natural.

"There, you see you can do it," beaming her a priceless smile.

Abby turned looking up at Lee, delight showing on her face. "Yeah, only with your help."

Pausing just for a brief span, Lee bent down kissing her lightly on the lips.

She returned his kiss, turning completely into his arms wrapping hers around his strong shoulders. Their balance lost, they fell with a splash, drenched in the warm water of the shallow cove, breaking into laughter as they went down.

Soaked to the skin Lee raised first, uniform sticking to his form, wet hair wild with coiled ringlets; he emerged looking impossibly attractive, Abby couldn't take her eyes off him, as he extended his hand, drawing her out of the coves warm sparkling blue water.

"Okay, now that we're dripping?" Her wet dark tresses glistened in the light, beads of gleaming water slipped down the curve of her cheek, shown as tiny crystals in the bright afternoon sun. Abby regarded Lee, with a degree of feigned irritation, "What now, we can't accomplish anything in this state?"

It's simple, we remove them," Lee smiled down at her. "Allowing our clothes to dry." His face appeared wide-eyed with assumed innocence as he erupted into laughter at her obvious glare. "What'd I say?" Smiling, Lee made no attempt at masking the playful glint in his eyes.

"I can see where this is going." Abby placed her hands on her hips, "You know we'll be wasting time waiting for everything to dry." Her mind caught up with the idea of climbing the cliff today, she considered this a setback.

"I'm sure we can find something to pass the time while we wait." He inferred teasingly. He closed the few steps between them. Capturing her wet body within his arms, he kissed her soundly, striving to dispel her annoyance.

"I know what's occupying that mind of yours, Captain," fixing him with her finest glare, but the irritation in her voice hardly equaled the mischief in her deep brown eyes.

"Why, Doctor, is that expression meant as a challenge?" joining in her fun.

"Maybe, maybe not, Captain. We'll have to see." A coy expression manifested in her dark dramatic eyes. She hesitated, displaying no real resistance; she joined into the spirit of the moment.

Lee, leaning forward, kissed her once again.

WWW

With the catch of the day drifting lazily in shallow water staked close to the shore line, they gathered their fluttering garments that lay scattered over rocks and dead wood outcroppings drying in the hot tropical breezes.

With clothes somewhat damp, Lee and Abby stood at the base of the rocks, well equipped, grasping rope and gloves eager to climb the stony cliff that jutted out onto the islands sandy shore. The rock face was all that remained of the volcano that formed the island.

"Okay, I'll go up first. When I'm up top, I'll secure the rope and send it down for you. "Remember how I showed you to tie the line."

"Yes, I've got it, I did some rock climbing as a teen, haven't forgotten everything I learned." Excitement sparkled in Abby's eyes. "See you at the top," she broke into a wide brilliant smile.

The Captain ascended first, hand over hand, the rope draped across his broad shoulders. The rocks were sharp and slick as he had expected. He found it difficult to secure his footholds. Crane nearly lost his footing several times. It confirmed his original intent to utilize the rope to assist Abby with the climb. His thoughts suddenly focused on Abby; he realized he was thinking about her often with great fondness. A surprising thought struck him; he had fallen in love. His distracted thoughts found him quickly at the top. Discovering a sturdy palm as an anchor, he secured the rope, sending the line tumbling down.

All the while, Abby stood transfixed on Crane's progress and her feelings towards him. During the climb she didn't speak for fear of splitting his concentration. She could not have known his attention had already been split amid the assent and his love for her building inside him.

Biting her lip at every misstep, she swiftly realized she was in love with Lee Crane.

Peering over the edge, Lee shouted. "Rope coming down…it's secured to a tree. Now take it slow, it's a bit slippery in spots. You ready?"

"Okay, coming up." With help from the steadied rope, Abby scaled the volcanic rock with ease.

"Wow, I knew this would be worth the climb. You can see most of the island from here. It's beautiful!" Abby spun taking in the vista.

Lee came up from behind smiling at her obvious joy, wrapping his long strong arms securely around her.

"Yes, it's beautiful, almost as beautiful as you," he smiled possessively.

"Flatterer, I'm not, never considered myself beautiful." She shook her head in the negative, frowning. ' _He thinks I'm beautiful, she smiled inwardly.'_

"Don't say that, it's obvious to me you are. It's not flattery, it's simply the truth," regarding her honestly.

Speared with warmth from his words, she questioned where this conversation would lead.

"That's one man's opinion." Her sentence came out flat and arid.

Lee's voice sounded like velvet in her ear, "Well, I must confess, I'm slightly biased; you see I'm in love with you." His voice tender, and yet mindful of events, their progression being extraordinarily fast. Love, however, had no regard for time, his inner self told him he loved her heart and soul, and that's all that mattered.

Turning in his arms. "Oh, Lee, I feel the same; and I love you too. I know this is all…sudden…but I do love you." A speck of shyness swept over her, transforming virtually at once into an adoring gaze. Both equally caught up in a caressing embrace, encompassing a prolonged tender kiss, they parted, grinning at one another like teenagers. Lee looked down with a half laugh, crinkling his already smiling eyes which took in the beauty of her face. His eyes slipping down to her full lips and up again falling hopelessly into her deep chocolate pools. "I do, love you." He kissed her once again.

Standing utterly still, he lifted her chin; her heart skipped a beat at his loving gaze. "From the moment our eyes met I knew you were someone special." She surrendered to another heady kiss.

Turning around, sighing in complete contentment of the moment, she leaned back into his loving embrace. A warmth wash of happiness bathed her entire being.

He bent tenderly, kissing her neck. Abby adored the soft butterfly touch of Lee's lips on her skin. "That tickles." Abby giggled playfully breaking into an expression of pleasure.

Hugging her close, "now that I have found you, my love, I'll never let you go." With a trembling voice. "I love you so much, more than I can ever express, I've never felt like this before. So complete."

She would always remember the warmth and sincerity of those loving words and that tender embrace; she knew that moment would remain in her heart forever. "I never imagine it could be this way, a part of someone else." Abby turned closeing her eyes and they kissed again.

Swallowing hard, she changed the subject, asking. "How high, um…do you think we are?"

"Oh, maybe fifteen, twenty meters, shouldn't go too near the edge… it could give way," tightening his hold.

Abby's fingers ran over Lee's hand stopping at his ring. "I've been meaning to ask-about your ring?

"Yes." Drawing the word out. "It's a commissioning ring from Annapolis."

"I know it's your commissioning ring-it's unlike other rings I've seen. I'm curious to know why?" She turned her head looking up into his loving face.

"Well, if you must know, it's my father's ring. I chose to wear his ring over my own." She heard and felt his mood change to sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I realized your father must have passed."

"Oh, it's all right, I don't mind. I wish he were here to meet you, I have no doubt he would've approved." Lee's mood, tender and indulgent.

"How long has it been?"

"He was a navy pilot, killed in the War when I was a child. I've put most of those memories away a long time ago."

"You must miss him though…I mean to wear his ring."

"What I remember of him I loved and admired. My mother raised me. I guess I wear it for her as well as him. It's a tangible reminder of them both and the past."

"Wait, I thought Seaview…am I correct, it's a civilian vessel owned and operated by the Nelson Institute?"

"It is, but I began my career in the Navy, earning my rank there, so did Admiral Nelson. We are, however, required due to partial government funding to take on naval assignments."

"How does that work, are you still considered a civilian ship?"

"No, under those circumstances, we're regarded as a U.S. naval vessel under their jurisdiction."

"That must be hard being a civilian vessel with a civilian crew."

"Not really, the crew is highly trained, each man a handpicked specialist, sought out by Admiral Nelson, for their chosen skills."

"It all sounds quite remarkable."

"Harry…Harriman Nelson's a remarkable man." She noted the pride for Seaview and the affection for her designer in his statement.

"You admire him a great deal."

"Well, yes, I do but at the same time Harry's my closest friend, I can talk to him about anything, over the years that I've served on Seaview we've become quite close, he's become like a father to me."

Abby heard the warmth conveyed in those brief words. "That's a very special relationship you have with him."

"Yes. It is." He paused smiling within. "I think Harry…the Admiral's going to like you. He's already impressed with your work."

"You think so?" Needing to understand why, Nelson sought her out, above all others, why he considered her the most qualified.

"Yes, I know so. He's been following your career, all your accomplishments; he contacted you, believing you had the best qualifications, with the ability to find answers applying your current research." Hesitating a moment, "I shouldn't tell you, but the Admiral is considering a job offer at the Institute."

"I'd adore working there; the Institute's an amazing place, at least according to everything I've heard and read. Do you think he will still extend the offer?" She held her breath amidst great expectation.

"Why, yes of course, circumstances haven't changed. I'm positive it will be offered." His certainty was noted in his words. "If you accept and move to Santa Barbara, we can spend more time together."

Lee realized he didn't know a great deal about this remarkable woman, yet he had fallen in love with her. Countering her questions, "so what about you? How did you become interested in marine life?"

"Well, I was the kid in the neighborhood that brought every stray I came across home to mom. When I was about fifteen we moved to California and I became interested in sea life, to the point I wanted it as a career."

"What about your Dad? How'd he feel about your dedication to marine biology?"

"Oh, it's just my Mom and I. My father left when I was a child I never really knew him, hardly remember him…what I've understood from family - - I'm not interested."

"Do the stories paint that dreadful of a picture?" Abby had no desire to continue the vain of this conversation.

"Yes, they do." Turning in his arms, she lightly rained gentle kisses across his lips.

"Okay, enough about me. It's going to be dark soon; we should start to gather brush and wood for the signal fire."

"We should, shouldn't we?" Lee reluctantly agreed, still not willing to free her. She felt so right in his arms.

Unwillingly, he released her. Abby walked out closer to the edge for one last look over the island and the sea she loved. "Sure is beautiful up here."

Suddenly a deafening roar overtook the island. The ground shook violently as the leading edge of the cliff began to collapse under Abby. Crane realized too late, as an unearthly cry ripped from Abby's throat. Her sharp scream cut through the sounds of soil and rock, as they slid away, dragging her along. Lee dove, his hand touching hers, as they slipped apart. He saw the terror on her face, as time stood still, her hands forever reaching towards his. Freed volcanic debris plummeted along with her body, both impacting the packed wet sand of the beach below.

"Abby!" Crane's cry was primal. "No!" His face etched with abject horror, his arms outstretched.

Lee reeled back, as he struggled with the horrific scene. When the rumble from the tremors drifted into the distance, all fell silent, leaving his life forever altered. Crane adeptly descended to Abby and the shoreline beneath the cliff.

Lee removed the jagged rocks from her torn clothes; they lay in tatters above her still form. "Abby, can you hear me?" Desperation filled him.

In response to his plea, a deep moan emitted from her lips. With enormous effort, she struggled to shift her body. Abby's eyes slowly fluttered open, squeezing shut again in an attempt to refocus.

Her voice came out light and strained. "Lee, I feel so strange. What happened?" trying to move again.

"It was an earthquake, you fell from the cliff."

Crane placed his hands firmly on Abby's shoulders, gently restricting her movements. "Easy…easy… love, don't worry, I've got you now, lay very still. You could do more damage," imparting his words as gently as possible.

In an effort to evaluate the injuries incurred by the fallen rubble Crane ran his hands over her extremities. Amazingly, he found no broken limbs; he unbuttoned her shirt and jeans. He could see where the rocks struck her torso, forming a significant depression along her ribs. Angry bruises even now began to emerge on her abdomen.

"This may hurt, try to lay still." Gliding his hands along the indent around her ribs, he felt the distinct crackle of broken bones under his fingertips, causing his stomach momentarily to protest. Abby inhaled with a sharp hiss. Crane immediately ceased. "It's okay love, I'm stopping. You have a few cracked ribs, maybe a collapsed lung…can't tell for sure." He had enough first aid training to recognize fractured ribs and a damaged lung.

"Hurts… to breathe." She managed in a low gasp.

"It's the broken ribs. Other than the pain from the ribs, are you having any difficulty taking a breath?"

"Yes… a little." She strained forcing out the words.

"I think your right lung has partially collapsed. My love I need to get you off this beach." Crane had already formulated a plan to safely move Abby to their camp site.

"I'm going to make a litter, but I have to leave you for a few minutes. Don't be frightened love, I promise I'll be right back."

Abby's body trembled, beset with reaction; she reached to grasp Lee's hand. "I feel so cold."

"You're going into shock, love. Being on this wet beach isn't helping. I'll be right back. I'll bring the blankets…that…that should help." He caressed her cheek. "I love you. It'll be all right." Crane whispered words of reassurance.

Crane used fabric from the blankets to create a stretcher. He eased her body onto the makeshift device. Employing additional blankets in an effort to trap her warmth in the layers, he was seeking without success, only minimally increasing Abby's body temperature.

WWW

Placing Abby by the fire, Lee sat beside her, his hand and arm out stretched, touching hers, making physical contact. Lee was acutely aware of her labored breath and the cold that crept across her body, despite the warmth of the tropics. "Feeling any better, my love?"

"Still so cold, blankets aren't helping much, feel so weak…tired…" Dimness edged at her vision. In a moment of clarity. "Lee?"

"I'm here love, don't try to talk."

Looking deep into his eyes, "Lee, I love you." His face faded as she slid into semi-consciousness. Her system was failing, slipping in and out, eventually dropping into an uneasy sleep. Lee absently skimmed his fingers through her dark hair. He whispered, "I promise, I'm going to get help, my love," Worriedly but quietly he moved off, not wanting Abby to wake, hoping she would not realize he had gone. Crane utilized the opportunity to continue repairs on the ship's severely damaged radio. He knew it was his only chance of securing help.

Overhead the soft glow of the pale moon shown across the sand, aiding Lee's path. He descended quickly to the shore making his way to the crash site. Tonight his need borne of desperation. The immediacy of Abby's medical needs urged him forward; her injuries being quite serious, he didn't have the luxury of time.

Entering the small craft from the top hatch, stepping lightly down the ladder, he dropped to the deck. Opening the panels, he began to work cannibalizing electrical components to repair communications, determined tonight he would contact Seaview.

He knew Nelson and Seaview would be searching for them but with only there last position to draw from, ' _It was doubtful they would be found before…'_ he had no desire to complete the thought, although the intrusive aspects of the fall stole in, despite his struggle to dismiss the images that played within his mind.

Toward dawn, he made one last connection; the board came to life, as the communications panel lit up. "FS1 to Seaview, come in Seaview."

"Seaview, aye, sir, we read you," Sparks acknowledged at once. His voice was immediately replaced by Chip Morton's who'd been standing in close proximity to the radio shack.

"Lee, thank God you're safe. What happened?" Chip's voice holding all his anxiety.

"Don't exactly know. The edge of the storm was brutal…ship's systems shorted out, it felt as though we were hit. I managed to bring her down in one piece. We ditched on the beach. We're on the largest of a small grouping of islands." The Exec detected the sharp undertone of tension in Crane's naturally smooth speech.

"Lee, as long as you're safe." Disturbed by the Captain's related events, a line of tension passed over the Exec's brow. "Lee, the Admiral left orders to patch you through to his quarters, as soon as we made contact."

"Okay, Chip, thanks."

"Lee, it's good to hear your voice. Are you both safe? What's your status?"

"Relatively safe, but the immediate situation's not good, Admiral. Abby…Dr. Griffith has been hurt…it's serious." Crane's dark brows knitted as his voice faltered. Reaching deep, he struggled to retain his valued self-control.

"We have your coordinates; we'll rendezvous at your location within the hour." Crane was thankful, Seaview's position was close, far closer than he had expected.

"Admiral, bring Jamieson and a stretcher, when you come ashore."

"Lee… it's that bad?"

"Yes, Admiral. She was badly hurt when the island experienced a powerful tremor… I think…her injuries are serious." It took every ounce of discipline for Crane to suppress his growing anxiety, knowing full well he had been partially unsuccessful. Positive Nelson would hear the subtle strain in his usually placid tone.

"Yes, Lee, we felt the same tremor here. It tossed us around a bit; the epicenter of the quake originated on the island of Hawaii."

"Any damage?" Dropping into his familiar roll as Captain always concerned for his ship.

"No, just a few bruised egos."

"Admiral, that tremor shook the island, rather violently. Dr. Griffith fell from a cliff top about twenty meters to the beach surface." In addition to the stress in his voice he seemed to be repeating himself, not in his nature at all.

"Lee, I understand the urgency. We're on our way."

"Admiral, I'll leave the channel open to keep a fix on our position." His tone tinged with unease.

"Hang on Lee; we'll be there with all possible speed, Seaview out." The Admiral's words revealed the distinct air of concern following his conversation with Crane.

Rekeying the intercom located on his desk, he called the control room, "Chip, what's our ETA on Crane's position?"

"Approximately forty minutes, sir."

"Thank you Mr. Morton, I'll be there soon." Nelson knew Crane well. He had heard the subtle crack in his voice; he was on the verge of breaking down. ' _What had occurred on that blasted island to affect the unshakable Lee Crane?'_ The Captain was always the one with a cool level head when faced with any given situation. Something traumatic had occurred to unnerve his friend.

WWW

After assuring himself several times of Abby's condition, Crane impatiently waited above the reflective silvery sand of the shore line, watching the frothy white waves roll in and out. He situated himself atop the hatch of FS1. The bright yellow vessel lay ditched on the south side of the island amongst sparse vegetation and finely packed wet sand.

The warm breezes drifted off the ocean swells catching Lee's hair, lifting his short dark locks as his thoughts scattered on the wind. A labyrinth of memories flashed through his mind, all with mixed emotions. He smiled at a remembered image, of a beautiful dark eyed young woman running playfully on the beach, reveling in the freedom of the afternoon sun. When the harsh truth pulled Lee back, shattered was his joyful memory. The sharp contrast of reality seeped in, the sight of his love laying in camp fighting for her life.

He expelled a sigh of relief; a faint smile touched his lips at the sight of Seaview's arrival. Her sail and conning tower poked through the gentle swells encircling the small island. Lee always loved the view of his silver grey lady, as the quiet waves and eddies of foam buffeted her hull. It was a comforting vision, filling him with feelings of hope and home.

The crew quickly deployed a raft; it swiftly crossed the short expanse of the ocean from Seaview. It glided atop the incoming waves of the sparkling blue water to the shore line where Lee Crane tensely awaited.

"Lee, it's good to see you're well." Nelson's eyes smiled with relief but he was disturbed by the underlying anxiety and the deep sadness in Crane's body language.

"Admiral." As their hands firmly clasped. "Glad you're here." Nelson heard the relief in his simple words.

"Now, where's Doctor Griffith, Doc's anxious to see her?" Nelson stood beside Jamieson; the doctor, holding his medical bag in a firm grip.

"Yes, the Admiral has filled me in on the situation; I'll need to assess her condition."

"Admiral, Doctor, our camp is just up the beach near the bluff in an outcropping of palms." Lee directed. "I'll start ahead to let Abby…Dr. Griffith know you've arrived." A troubled look slid across his face, it was fleeting, nearly unseen. Crane took off at a run without another word.

A questioning look crossed between Jamieson and Nelson, registering Crane's distress as they followed close behind.

WWW

"Abby, sweetheart." Lee sank onto his knees in the soft sand beside her. "Love, can you wake up for me?" Lee stroked her cheek gently. "Seaview's here."

Abby's eye's slowly flickered opened, with a whispered sound. "Lee." A smile brushed across her lips. She could see a troubled look in Crane's eyes. "Are they really here?"

"Yes, my love, Admiral Nelson and Doc Jamieson and their party are coming up from the beach now. Seaview's sitting a half mile offshore. I wish you could see her. She reminds me of a regal dolphin basking in the warmth of the afternoon sun." He smiled back with a combination of love and concern.

Crane looked up as the group drew closer to his position.

Nelson squatted beside Lee to address Dr. Griffith.

"Abby, this is Admiral Nelson."

Nelson extended his arm, lightly touching her shoulder. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Griffith. How are you doing? The Captain tells me you were hurt in the earthquake."

In a soft apologetic voice. "Admiral- it's good to meet –you. Sorry -I've caused so much trouble."

"Nonsense, my dear, we'll get it all sorted out in no time." He graced her with a genuine smile.

Will Jamieson kneeled opposite Crane and Nelson. "Hi, Dr. Griffith, I'm Will Jamieson, Seaview's Chief Medical Officer." The doctor's manner reflected calm reassurance.

"Hi-Doctor." Jamieson, concerned by the weak and sluggish speech, but kept his worry from registering on his face.

"Okay Abby, I need to take a look, I'll try to be gentle." Doc opened his bag, then, proceeded to peel away the various layers of blanket.

"Captain Crane sure has you wrapped up."

"I've been-so cold, Lee…Captain Crane tried to keep me- warm." Her deep brown eyes sought out Lee. Understanding her need, stepping into her field of vision, "I'm right here." Lee took her now freed hand in his. A look of deep concern expressed itself in his eyes as a silent message flashed between Lee and Abby, the depth of their love being evident needing no words.

Taking notice of the wordless exchange, Jamieson shot a momentary glance towards Nelson.

The doctor continued his brief exam of Dr. Griffith; worry appeared to settle on his face as he rose to address Crane and Nelson. Lee knew that expression well, causing a sliver of fear to stab at his heart. The doctor stepped away from his patient in order not to be overheard.

Intensity permeated his hushed voice. "It doesn't look good; I believe she is bleeding internally. I won't know the extent of the damage until we get her aboard the boat where I can do more tests, along with a more extensive examination."

Crane paled at the Doctor's news. He had been aware, deep inside that her injuries were serious but having it stated as fact, it caused events to crystallize into cold reality. "Doctor, will she be all right?"

"Won't know anything more until we get her back to the ship, Captain, I'll do my best." He placed a comforting hand on Crane's arm. Jamieson sensed something more projecting from the Captain's emotions. An integral component of his job was to gauge the mood of the officers and crew aboard his vessel. If he wasn't mistaken, ' _the Captain appears to have fallen in love.'_

Crane still visibly shaken by Jamieson's statement, as a result, sweat chilled across his body despite the island's oppressive heat. The shock caught at his knees as they folded; he would have collapsed if not for Nelson's quick steady hand.

"Come on, Lee, sit down." Nelson settled Crane on a nearby outcropping. "You're exhausted. The past few days must have been a nightmare."

"Skipper, let's take a look. Did you sustain any injuries in the quake? " Jamieson grasped Crane's wrist lightly, checked his pulse, reaching up to check his eyes and then moved to utilize his stethoscope.

"No. I'm fine." Crane sharply jerked away with annoyance. "Tired, that's all! You have a patient who needs your undivided attention," he stated curtly.

"That does not mean I can't tend to you as well." Jamieson knew how stubborn the Captain could be. Crane was always a difficult patient on the best of days and this being one of his worst. The doctor immediately relented; he'd have his chance later when they returned to Seaview.

Jamieson turned his attention back to Abby and the corpsmen standing by. He knelt to address Dr. Griffith. "Abby we're going to wrap you up nice and snug to transport you to Seaview where we can make you more comfortable."

A moment's apprehension invaded her face. She steadied her response. "Whatever you think best, Doctor."

"Let's get her ready for transport." Jamieson directed, supervising the process. "Easy take it slow and easy." As they rolled Abby's damaged body onto the stretcher, Lee watched distressed, worrying over every move. The corpsmen secured her carefully. As they began moving off, Crane approached. "I'll be right behind you, don't worry." He bent down kissing her forehead. "I'll see you on Seaview."

"Okay Lee, see you there." Abby whispered, but she wanted to say ' _I love you'._ Suddenly she felt shy amongst strangers.

WWW

Crane waited restlessly in sickbay for Jamieson to complete his tests.

After what felt like hours, Doctor Jamieson emerged garbed in scrubs. He rubbed slender fingers across his already tired eyes, prepared to speak with Crane and Nelson.

"Lee, it's what I suspected. She has internal injuries."

Crane's eyes filled with questions. He swallowed hard, jaw tight with stress, fists clenched, plainly asking, "Doc, how bad is it?"

Jamieson could see the tension riding in Crane's body. "What I know for certain from radiographs and scans, her right lung is partially collapsed, spleen ruptured, liver damaged, in addition, there is major blood loss. The rest I honestly don't know. I need to go in to assess the damage I can't see. Stop the bleeding. I won't know anything for certain until I'm in there." Supportively, he squeezed Lee's shoulder. "I'll do everything humanly possible."

"Please, can I see her for a moment?" One look at Lee's distress, Jamieson was forced to rethink his initial reply.

"She's not conscious; we have her prepped for surgery…but yes."

Crane entered the small room quietly. A web of wires and tubes surrounded Abby's immobile form. A ventilator tube slid down her throat, it metered out her breath, sounding a soft rush of air. Numerous monitors registered her vital functions. Above the whisper of the machinery, he heard the echo of Abby's steady heartbeat. Carefully, Lee enfolded her hand in his. Bending low, he breathed. "I love you." His lips brushed her brow. "I'll be right here my love, I won't leave you." He departed quickly as the threat of tears stung his eyes.

In the outer room Nelson spoke to Jamieson quietly. "So, Doctor, you're determined on going ahead with the surgery?"

Jamieson turned his attention to Nelson and his immediate needs. "Yes, Admiral, I would wait but…she is critical, surgery's her best chance of survival.

"At the present time, what do you need? How can I help?" Nelson queried.

"If I'm to proceed, she requires whole blood transfusions. Plasma alone won't do. Have Chip organize blood donors. And, I want us as steady as possible in order to operate."

"I'll have the boat submerged as soon as it's safe; it should provide us with our best chance for stability. Will that suffice?

"Yes, Admiral, that will do nicely."

WWW

Lee Crane dropped into step beside Nelson, accompanying him to the control room. Crane, exhausted and numb, passed through the control deck, and settled in the nose. His ashen features accompanied by dark hollows around his eyes attested to his lack of sleep and overall worry.

Nelson stopped at the plot table. "Chip, we need blood donors. Have Chief Sharkey contact Frank in sickbay. Find out what's needed, have him get it organized."

"Aye, Sir. Admiral, what about Dr. Griffith?"

"Too soon to tell. We won't know anything for several hours. Jamieson's going ahead with the surgery, he's preparing now."

"How about the Skipper?" Chip's eyes momentarily glanced at the figure of his friend occupying Seaview's observation nose.

"It's been an ordeal for Lee, but I have it well in hand." He reassuringly patted Chip on the shoulder. The Admiral was aware of the bond between Morton and Crane; Nelson sympathized with the Exec's worry…the need to comfort a friend. Nelson's friendship with Crane being just as strong deemed it crucial he deal with the situation himself. Nelson required a steady trusted hand at Seaview's heart, particularly now with a life in the balance. "Doc wants us submerged during surgery. Take us out to open water. Take her down nice and slow, level off at three hundred feet. Wait for Kowalski and Patterson to dock FS1. Then set a course for Pearl at one quarter speed."

"Aye, aye, sir. Understood."

Chip beckoned Chief Sharkey to join him, who was standing at the other side of the control deck watching Nelson and Morton intently. Before the Admiral could move away, "Admiral, sir. Begging your pardon, is the Skipper all right, he doesn't look to good? And that lady doctor, how is she, we heard she was hurt?

"Chief, the Captain will be fine; he's in need of a few hours rest. As for Doctor Griffith we don't know yet."

"Thank you, sir. Is there any way we can help?"

"Yes, Mr. Morton has some instructions for you."

"Thank you, sir. I know how busy you must be."

"That's okay, Chief. I understand that you and the crew are worried." Patting Sharkey on the shoulder. Nelson was well aware of the loyalty and respect Crane engendered in his men. Seview's crew always concerned with their Captain's welfare, he strove to allay their growing anxiety.

"Chip, you know what needs to be done." Nelson realized Chip understood the crucial role he needed to play in this situation. Grateful Morton required no lengthy explanations. Chip Morton would do his job exceptionally well, as always, but he'd employ extra care knowing it was for Lee Crane his Captain and his friend.

"I'll get right on it, Admiral."

Leaving Chip and Sharkey with duties that needed their immediate attention. Nelson felt free to direct his attention to the observation nose and Lee Crane. The Admiral began to form a picture of what had transpired on the island between Lee Crane and Dr. Griffith. He recognized Lee obviously cared about this woman. They had been thrown together under stressful conditions. Understandably, they'd formed a close attachment; by pure observation alone, clearly more than friendship had occurred, of that Nelson felt confident.

"Lee, I'm beginning to understand what Dr. Griffith means to you. You've fallen in love with her." It was a statement of fact rather than a question. His suspicions were confirmed, when Crane's eyes met his with affirmation of the truth.

The Admiral placed a cup of hot coffee between Lee's cold hands. "Here drink this. It will help."

His thoughts a blur, obeying Nelson as if it was an order, Crane began to consume the hot sweet liquid. He realized it was more than coffee a liberal amount of brandy had been added. He continued to drink as it warmed his chilled body but it did nothing to dispel the internal ice that had settled at his core. Crane held tight to the cup, thankfully winding his fingers around the warmth; he drained its content, reluctant to release its familiarity.

Nelson spoke calmly in soft tones. "Lee, it's going to be a while before we know anything. Let's get you cleaned up, maybe get some food and some rest. After, we can return to sickbay and wait."

Lee Crane robbed of his reason and self-reliance, all stripped away, stolen by shock and sorrow let himself be led away without a conscious thought to where he proceeded or for what reason, completely placing his trust in Nelson.

WWW

Hours later, Will Jamieson, appeared drained, as he emerged from surgery. Lee stood stepping forward taking a deep breath. "Doc, how is she?" Wrapping his arms about his chest, his hands tightened over his upper arms, fingers digging into his shirt.

"Lee?" Jamieson with his outstretched hand stopped him. "I did the best I could." Jamieson addressed them in a solemn muted tone. "There happened to be more damage than I had anticipated going in. Vitals are still dangerously low; we nearly lost her during surgery." Jamieson sighed, rubbing a tired hand across his face; he turned to look back at the small room he had exited assuring himself his patient still lived. "Well, I'll start at the top. I repaired the tear in her liver. Couldn't repair the spleen, it was necessary to remove her spleen as the damage was too extensive. Thankfully, the broken ribs didn't puncture the partially collapsed lung. It should re-inflate on its own. Massive trauma to other organs, it's mostly severe bruising-had trouble-with bleeding-stopping it was problematic. I'm disturbed by her vitals; they aren't improving the way I'd expect. The next twenty-four hours are critical. My main worry is the loss of that much blood. We gave her four units. The blood loss, stressed her seriously depleted system. As I said, the next twenty-four hours will tell."

Lee froze in shock not knowing what to say. In a half whisper barely perceived, he respired a breath. "Can I sit with her?"

Jamieson caught the quiet request and witnessed the devastation on the Captain's face. Touching Lee's back, "yes, of course."

Lee remained by Abby's side, hands clasped tightly together, forcing himself still. ' _She looks so helpless and pale.'_ It was difficult to see the vital woman he had grown to love.

Foremost in his mind was the question of her survival, Jamieson was by no means optimistic.

Lee hung on to the hope they could share a future together.

Nelson and Jamieson's repeated attempts to coerce the Captain to disrupt his vigil to eat and rest was met with quiet resistance.

"Lee…" Nelson implored, "if you fall ill, you're no use to anyone."

"Admiral, I need to stay here until she wakes, regardless of how long that is." Lee looked up, deep shadows played under his usually bright clear eyes, now scored with pain. His face looked strained with worry. "I promised I would be here, that I wouldn't leave."

"I understand, Lee, but…" Nelson countered. The Admiral, driven beyond exasperation, didn't complete his sentence. He only expelled a sharp breath in frustration.

Crane would not budge; he positioned himself lovingly by Abby's side, tuning out all of Nelson's pleas.

Hours passed before there was any sign of Abby waking. Gradually her eyes opened.

"Doc, she's awake!" Shouting, forgetting himself for the moment, he turned back. "Abby, my love, can you hear me, it's Lee?"

Jamieson approached stethoscope in hand, leaning down. "Doctor Griffith, can you hear me? It's Doctor Jamieson. Can you open your eyes for me?" Abby struggled. "That's right…" Her eyes gradually fluttered open focusing, forcing the face above her to sharpen.

"Doctor Jamieson?" With a weak breath.

"Yes, that's right.

"Where am I?"

"You're safely aboard Seaview. You were injured-do you remember?"

"Yes…the island, the earthquake." Abby tried to move, biting her bottom lip as she exhaled a low moan. "Hurts, a bit."

Jamieson touched her shoulders. "Don't try to move. I have something here for the pain." He slid the tip of a syringe into the IV tube injecting its content. "That should help."

"Where's Lee…?" Panic slid across her face, centered in her dark rich eyes. Her normally vibrant voice reduced to a soft whisper.

Crane heard her request, stepped into view from the opposite side. "I'm right here, my love." Taking her hand, stroking it lightly. "Don't try to talk, you need to rest. I'll stay with you. I'm not going anywhere."

With great effort, Abby raised her hand to caress Lee's cheek, her love clearly expressed in her eyes. "Lee my love, I want you to know…the time we spent on the island…was wonderful…I will always remember…"

"We can talk of this later love, when you're stronger."

"No. Lee… I need to…say this now." Her words were weak but insistent.

Jamieson stepped back; worriedly observing the monitors registering Abby's vital signs noticing, that the readings appeared dangerously low.

Around her, the room melted away. Abby's expressive eyes focused only on Lee's adoring face, taking in the beauty of his hazel eyes, tinged now with pure amber. For an endless moment she perceived only the man she firmly loved. "Love you so much," she paused taking in a ragged breath, "please…will you…kiss me?" Such pleading emanated from her dark eyes. The same eyes Lee had lost himself in days ago. He took her hand from his cheek. Embracing both in his trembling hands, touching the delicate fingers gently to his lips, all his emotions his very heart expressed in his eyes. "I love you, too." Leaning forward, he kissed her softly.

Withdrawing, Crane watched Abby sigh her last breath. It contained barely a whisper. "Lee." Abby closed her eyes and was still, her hands slipping helplessly away from Lee's, her body going limp as her spirit was freed **.**

Lee looked at Jamieson, eyes darkened with distress. His eyes settled again on Abby, he whispered softly, "no, no you can't die…" Anguish filled Lee as his voice broke. "I love you."

The doctor just shook his head knowing nothing else could be done. "Lee, I'm so sorry." Jamieson moved swiftly turning off the ear-piercing sounds of the monitors. Crane stood very still.

Admiral Harriman Nelson had never seen the Captain so dispirited, never seen Crane weep, even when his men died in his arms. Lee's bright hazel eyes were filmy with tears and overwhelming anguish. He witnessed Crane's denial, not allowing the trapped moisture to escape.

A wash of cold rushed through Lee, his tanned skin blanched white and his legs began to falter, unexpectedly turning to water as they proceeded to collapse from under him. Nelson hastened to his side, firmly grasping Lee's upper arm to steady him. Crane weakened under his grip, as Jamieson moved to support his opposite side. Immediately a surge of dizziness took him, his surroundings threatened to slip away. Nelson and Jamieson managed to seat Lee in the nearby chair. "I don't know what to say, Lee, I know the feelings you shared…I know you loved her."

Before Nelson could find the words to comfort Lee, Crane suddenly stiffened under his grip. Rigidly straightening his back, his hands trembling, his eyes stung at the horrible realization of the moment, knowing this instant in time would never leave him. How, he would never know, he managed to pull himself together squaring his shoulders, concealing his heartbreak behind stubbornness and military discipline. He erected a firm barrier about him, insulating him against the rest of the world, resigning himself to endure. "I'm fine." Nelson felt the barrier go up around Lee as he stood on shaky legs; he rubbed an unsteady hand across his brow. "I'll be in my cabin if you need me," as he took his leave of sickbay.

Jamieson motioned to Nelson. "Admiral, you should go after him, Lee shouldn't be alone at a time like this…"

Nelson anxiously watched Crane's retreating figure; he perceived how tired and drained Lee appeared. "Will, I think what he needs, is time to accept this." Nelson immediately settled on one thought. _'If he can…the brief love they shared had been new but undeniably real… with the loss of that love…'_ Nelson never completed the thought. "I'll check on him shortly."

WWW

The Admiral approached Lee's door. With a momentary hesitation, he knocked. Receiving no reply, gripping the handle, he silently glided the door open just enough to gaze within, witnessing an entirely unexpected sight. He observed Lee Crane lying fully clothed on his bunk, deeply asleep. Nelson's eyes stung at the sight of Lee's tear stained face. Reaching down, lifting an unruly black curl from Lee's forehead, he sighed heavily. He tugged the cover up over the resting young man; he extinguished the lights as he exited the cabin.

Nelson leaned his hand against the bulkhead outside the door, taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Nelson felt the wall Lee had erected earlier in sickbay. ' _How am I to help him if he won't let me in? I need to find a way to get through that military armor to the grieving man inside.'  
_

WWW

Cradled in a well of deep sleep, Captain Lee Crane never noticed the Admiral's intrusion.

 _Out of the mist he stood on a golden beach, shimmering water washed the shore line, while the wave's soft foam caressed the silky sand. Before him as though a veil lifted, stood a young woman imbued with light, her name slipped between his lips. "Abby my love… how can it be?"_

" _Lee." She spoke his name as the current of air strengthened her gentle whisper…her serene voice floated along its light breeze. "You are surrounded by love, even now. Harry and Chip care about you, and so does all of Seaview. Let them in, they can help. I died here; I will forever be bound to Seaview. When you think of her, you will be thinking of me… remember, I will always love you. I must go my love… until I become again."_

 _Lee reached out. "Abby!" In that brief moment, she evaporated into a wisp of vapor._ _Silence touched him; overlapping around him, as the blackness swallowed him once again._

He awoke alone indarkness, cold and cramped; his heart pounded, not recognizing his surroundings. From the shadows, fringes of awareness soon followed. He had come to his quarters after he departed sickbay. He sighed. "I'm aboard Seaview." He felt the familiar throb of the sub beneath him. The dream, remembered, the message it carried remained clear in his mind, warming a trace of the ice residing deep within. Noting the cover draped over him. _'Nelson or Jamieson had been here.'_

He forced himself up, his body taut and sore from stress. ' _This is no good at all.'_ His thoughts drawn by the promise of warmth from the shower, moving him towards the small compartment. Stepping wearily into the stall he let the heat soothe him, beads of water drummed across his tense muscles. Leaning back against the ceramic wall, totally alone with his thoughts, Lee closed his eyes. He could see it all etched forever in his mind, haunting him, her hands endlessly reaching for his. He rubbed both hands over his face in an attempt to vanquish the memories. His sole desire to melt away the grief and ice that lingered in his heart.

Turning off the shower, grabbing a towel, assessing himself in the mirror as he dried his hair; what it revealed in return was a face marred with sadness. He appeared pale and worn; strain tinting his features, as though a stranger stared back.

Unable to tolerate his own reflection, he placed his back to the image. Gathered into a robe, he carried himself to his bunk, sitting quietly for an extended duration, with little desire to think or feel. It had grown extraordinarily painful. His awareness drifted nonetheless, the memories spilled through, no matter how hard he bid them to banish. Intrusive thoughts insistently flooded in, tears welled in his eyes. With insight, conscious of his own reactions, Lee could never have imagined responding to any situation in this manner. ' _What's wrong with me_ , _why can't I move past this_ … _I have to face it_ … _but I love…loved her_." That thought almost undid him, but it also disturbed him, with its uncharacteristic weakness.

He startled from the gentle rap at his door.

Clearing his throat. "Come in." He closed his eyes, struggled to contain his emotions, forcing it all aside.

The door open soundlessly as Nelson peered around it. "I came to check on you, Lee."

"I'm all right." He rested on the edge of the bunk, his veiled eyes cast down, staring blankly at the deck.

"I know, thought you'd like to talk." Both men remained motionless amid a long awkward silence, neither knowing how to start or what to say.

Crane nervously ran his slender fingers back through his short dark hair. Lee ultimately broke the quiet. "How do I get through this?" The words came out as a hoarse whisper, growing stronger as he spoke. "I see her face, whenever I close my eyes."

"Trust me, you'll get through this, I'll help."

"How do I live with the loss, the emptiness growing in the pit of my stomach, this all-consuming ache?" In those weary words, Nelson could hear fatigue in his voice, doubt clouded Lee's features, how fragile he's become.

"You do what you always do; you're a survivor, Lee. You get along with life. You make the best of what you can't change. It will all fade with time."

"Harry, it's as if a part of my soul slid away with her life, Harry, I loved her so…."

"Lee, she carried away the share of your soul that you presented to her, when you fell in love, the portion all true love requires."

Nelson beheld the misery that eclipsed Lee's eyes, knew there were times when the strong assertive Captain would accept the older man's support. Instinctively he walked to Lee, touched the young man's shoulders, drawing him in. "Right now you need to let her go." Nelson could feel the barriers dropping, and the trembling start in Lee's body, as he let go. "I'm here. I'm not leaving."

Lee hesitated at first; reaction began to sink in, his shaky control soon shattered into tears that held all his pain and sorrow. "That's it, let it go." Nelson stood holding him as a father to a son, until his sadness played out. Crane drew a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Harry, I tried to save her, should have saved her." His tone wavered as he withdrew. In a whisper, his voice breaking, "my hands… so close."

His sobs subsided; tension drained as he relaxed, his former self-control began to reestablish its place.

"I don't doubt that you did, Lee. You did your best with the meager resources at your disposal."

"Yet it still wasn't good enough, was it? She died regardless of my attempts." Anger and sorrow welled up inside him.

"You're still not responsible for her death. It was a tragic accident; the events were completely beyond your control." Strength reverberated in his tone, as if the weight of his words could change what had transpired. Nelson felt certain it wasn't over; the fact that Crane could relate his sorrow to Nelson was a beginning. Once Crane accepted he had been powerless to alter events, he would be capable of moving forward with his life.

"I - I don't know…I feel like I'm unraveling…it's all so unreal-can't believe she's gone." Rubbing his hand over his face, all his perceptions were being distorted by grief.

Shunting it aside, he strove for additional stability in well-established territory, effortlessly sliding into safety, his accustomed role as Seaview's Captain. "Ship all right, the flying sub, can she be repaired?"

"Seaview's fine, Lee, flying sub's berthed; Kowalski and Patterson managed to repair enough damage to get her operational. She still needs additional work but she's aboard and we're headed for Pearl."

"During repairs, did they discover the reason she shorted out?" his need to uncover what caused the malfunction leading to such tragic events.

"It was a faulty coupling joint on the exterior hull. It caused a lightning strike to jump the structure into the main circuits, blew all the breakers and most of the panels."

"It felt as though we were hit," remembering the feel of the craft as its system shut down.

A snort of laughter escaped Nelson's lips. "Indeed you were, by one of Mother Nature's most formidable weapons. We'll have ample time to work through it later; right now you need sleep above all."

Nelson cautiously produced a vial containing a pill; he had extracted it from his pocket. "Here, Doc gave me this, it will help you sleep." The Admiral countered Lee's glare with his own. "Now don't argue." He poured a glass of water from the secure carafe on the shelf above the bunk, handing it to Crane.

"Now lay back and rest, you're out on your feet; you've hardly been able to take a breath since you came aboard."

Lee exhausted, nodding. "I am, tired." A great lethargy edged over him, letting out a grateful sigh of thanks. He slipped back onto the bunk closing his eyes.

"We'll talk later after you've rested."

"I loved her Harry."

"I know you did. Now it's time for you to rest."

A nearly dreamless sleep caught him almost at once.

WWW

Captain Lee Crane entered the control room with his accustomed authority. He appeared immaculate, his image firmly in place. Crane never enjoyed being idle, even though he didn't have an official watch, he always relished being at the heart of Seaview. He required activity and distraction more than ever; it ultimately offered him a strong sense of purpose. "Chip, what's our present position?"

Chip Morton startled at Crane's tall figure, he straightened as he addressed Lee. "Captain." He turned to face the skipper. Morton never faltered from the Captain's unexpected appearance. "We're about two hours out from Pearl." Pausing. "Lee, I thought you were resting."

"I've had enough rest. Any problems I should be aware of?"

"No, sir, nothing to report." Morton noted tautness in Crane, underlining his apparent calm facade.

"Lee." Nelson walked from the observation nose. "Have coffee with me?"

"Yes, Admiral, I'll be right there." Crane sounded irritated at being pulled away. It was still his job and his privilege to see Seaview safely into port.

"Very well Chip, Carry on."

The Admiral beckoned towards the nose; it left the Captain with little choice, "Sit, we should talk."

On the table by the pot of coffee sat two cups. Nelson poured, handing Lee a cup as Crane took a seat in one of the chairs occupying the observation area. "What else needs to be said, Admiral?"

Crane's defenses stayed stubbornly in place, an undercurrent of tension lay beneath his calm. He appeared outwardly cool and composed as always, a look everyone including Nelson recognized as Captain Crane's command face.

A swift frown crossed Nelson's features. _'There's that barrier again.'_ "Lee." Nelson proceeded slowly, cautiously choosing his words. "The situation has changed since we've spoken."

That caught Crane's attention. His perceived calm weakened, but his composure never wavered. "What could have changed?" A deliberate emphasis on _'changed.'_ Patently a searching question displayed as he regarded Nelson.

"We've received word through Pearl, Mrs. Griffith, Dr. Griffith's…Abby's mother will meet us when we make port." Nelson desperately attempted to measure Crane's emotional state after he considered this new development.

"Why, for what purpose." Dread crept across Lee's features, the expression became fleeting, quickly vanishing. But Nelson noticed, he witnessed and heard Crane's immediate discomfort at the prospect of meeting Abby's mother.

"Simply put, she wishes to meet the man who was with her daughter at the end of her life. It's obviously important to her or she wouldn't have made the request." Those modest words grazed Crane's precarious hold on his discipline. He merely glared at Nelson.

With that look the Admiral's temper bordered on release; it seeped in to his timbre. "Damn it. Good God, Lee, all the woman wants is to meet you. Is that too much to ask?"

Crane shot Nelson a sharp look, not making a sound. The tension mounted, sparks seemed to tinge the air as though lightning struck around them, in a great clash of wills.

"Regardless! It has been arranged, we are to meet Mrs. Griffith in Admiral Starke's office at Pearl, tomorrow at twelve hundred." He gave Crane his best Navy stare; Nelson's stare could be as direct as any of his words. "Lee, I'm sorry, the arrangements stand, this is not a debatable request. You will accompany me to this meeting." His temper flashed once again, his tone permitted no possibility of refusal.

"Yes, sir." Crane matched Nelson's stare adding his own defiance, not allowing other emotions to surface. The Captain straightened, almost at attention, and tension showed in his body, while steel surrounded his words. He sprang back. "With your permission, sir, I will now see Seaview into port." His words measured, he didn't pause long enough for a reply, he turned, proceeding to the control deck. He felt the return of days of strain, it settled over him, weighing him down, wanting only to see Seaview safely docked, and put this all behind him. ' _Unrealistic I know. I've never run away from any situation, and when it comes to it, why am I resisting a reasonable request?_ ' Lee brushed the matter aside not willing to analyze his own feelings at present.

Nelson saw the expression in Lee's eyes. Had he taken all this too far? He'd expected resistance, but the force with which Crane opposed the situation, surprised even the Admiral. He knew the entire matter would be difficult for Lee; on the other hand, it could bring Lee a degree of closure, something Lee needed to happen. He knew Crane would face it head on; as always, he'd shown strength in the face of adversity. At the same time, he disliked forcing Crane into a corner, and that's exactly what he had managed to accomplish.

The Captain stepped towards the plot table taking a deep breath, bringing himself back to a certain semblance of order.

Chip couldn't help be aware of the altercation playing out in Seaview's nose. However, the conversation remained indistinct, making it difficult for him to identify the exact words.

"Lee, you okay?" Chip said softly. Their friendship reached back to Annapolis. The Captain in his professional life had the discipline not to display his emotions to his crew, but Chip learned long ago, how to read his friend's expression. Chip detected the hurt in Crane's eyes. _'What had Nelson said to Lee to evoke such a reaction?'_

"I'm fine, Mr. Morton." Crane replied in his standard professional voice.

"Is there a problem, Lee?" Chip knew he was forcing the issue.

"No problems, just eager to dock," limiting further dialogue. He knew Crane would only consent to discuss ship's business. Lee would never reveal his discord with Nelson; it would be paramount to gossip, in which he wouldn't engage. Knowing full well the scuttlebutt was presently making its swift journey through Seaview.

WWW

Admiral Jiggs Starke rose walking around his desk to greet Nelson. "Harry, it's good to see you, you old sea dog," extending his hand to Nelson.

"Good to see you Jiggs, I wish circumstances were better," firmly shaking Starke's out stretched hand. Admiral Jiggs Starke represented COMSUBPAC ( **Command, Submarine Force, U.S. Pacific Fleet);** he remained one of Nelson's oldest and dearest friends. Their friendship traveled back to Annapolis, rising together through the ranks of the old Navy.

"So do I, Harry. So do I." Starke eyed Lee Crane.

"Captain," inclining his head towards Crane.

"Admiral." Crane acknowledged, accustomed to the cold shoulder from Admiral Starke. Jiggs Starke strongly disapproved of Lee Crane style of command; he tolerated Crane for Nelson's sake. During one of Seaview's missions, Admiral Starke accused Crane of insubordination and insolence towards his superiors. Starke strongly objected to Crane's tendency towards informality, his lack of discipline on Seaview. Near the end of that mission, the Admiral and the Captain had come to a mutual truce.

"Crane." Compassion ran through Starke's words. "I am sorry for your loss; I understand from Harry you two were close. Tragic accident, just tragic."

"Thank you, sir."

Reaching towards his desk, Starke toggled the intercom switch. "Lieutenant, have Mrs. Griffith escorted to my office."

"Yes, sir." The officer at the other end of the intercom replied crisply.

"Well, gentlemen, you can use my office, take as much time as you need." As he finished, Mrs. Carolyn Griffith stepped through the door.

Having met Mrs. Griffith while making arrangements for her daughter's body to be transferred to a private funeral home, Jiggs assumed responsibility for the introductions. "Mrs. Griffith, I'd like to introduce Admiral Harriman Nelson and Captain Lee Crane of the submarine Seaview. Gentlemen, this is Mrs. Carolyn Griffith. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have matters to attend to elsewhere on the base."

Holding the Admiral's gaze, "Carolyn, please." Taking their offered hand each in turn, "Admiral, Captain."

Moving closer to Crane, "Captain, as I understand, you're the young man to thank for being with Abigail on the island."

"Yes, ma'am, I am." Crane gripped his cap nervously in his hands, walking his fingers around the rim.

"I'm thankful she wasn't alone at the end, I'm given to understand you and my daughter had become quite close."

Lee was not sure where this was going, steeling himself. "Yes, you're daughter… ah…Abby and I became quite close; I came to care for her a great deal." _'In fact, I loved her.'_ Theunspoken thought rushed through his mind.

"I'm grateful she was with someone who cared about her." Carolyn Griffith's eyes cast down.

Nelson stepped closer taking Carolyn's arm. "Why don't we all sit down and be more comfortable." He carefully guided her to the sofa along the wall.

"Yes, thank you, Admiral."

"Oh, please call me, Harry, and this is Lee. We can dispense with the formalities. Don't you agree?"

"I know this must be an imposition for you both."

Crane replied first, to Nelson surprise "Not at all, we understand. She's your only child and you would like answers about the accident and how she spent her last days." Lee deeply stunned by the similarities in appearance between mother and daughter. Crane sought to avoid his obvious stare trying to avert his eyes.

"Admiral, is your submarine staying long in Hawaii?" Not feeling comfortable employing the Admiral's first name.

"A few days for maintenance and minor repairs. Then we're headed for home in Santa Barbara. It's been a lengthy mission at sea."

"Amid your repairs, would it be possible for you and the Captain…I mean Lee, to attend the memorial service for Abby? It will be close friends and immediate family. I know they would all like the opportunity to meet you both." She looked up; she held them with the same entreating look he had seen in Abby's eyes.

"Yes, certainly my dear lady, we would be honored." Nelson's charms were conveyed in his sparkling azure eyes. "If we wouldn't be intruding that is."

"No, not at all. The service will be tomorrow afternoon at one P.M., her body will be cremated as she requested. After the service, there will be a luncheon at the Country Club. Admiral Starke has all the information." Both men saw the tears well up in Mrs. Griffith's eyes; Crane immediately offered her his handkerchief. Taking it she patted her face lightly. "I'm sorry, it's all starting to get to me.

"It's quite all right, dear lady, we understand." Nelson replied sympathetically.

"It was nice to have met you both. I'll see you tomorrow." Swiftly she exited Admiral Starke's office.

Nelson observed Crane closely, seeing sadness around Lee's hazel eyes. "Lee, are you all right?"

"Yes, Admiral…, I'll be fine," not revealing his true emotional state. "I…oh, it's nothing." His words dropped off.

Nelson knew his statement couldn't be discarded. "Yes, it is, Lee?" His blue eyes held Lee's gaze, an undeniable warmth flowed within.

"I was trying to imagine how Mrs. Griffith must feel, I only knew Abby a few short days and I'm overwhelmed by her…"

"You can clearly see her devastation. At the same time, don't discount your own feelings- they're as valid as Mrs. Griffith's- just different." Nelson stated, trying to draw Crane out.

"I only meant… to lose your only daughter…" His voice trailed to a whisper, hearing the depth of his emotion in his chosen words. Tentatively in a low tone he addressed Nelson, "Harry…I'm... ah… grateful you forced the issue… insisted I meet Abby's mother."

"I'll not deny it. At the time it damn near killed me to force this meeting. You needed this…this, even though you weren't aware of the need. I disliked pressing the matter." With a soft snort of laughter, the corners of his mouth lifted in a smile directed at Lee.

"Well, thanks. I knew it must have been difficult." Returning the gesture, Lee acknowledged the Admiral's intentions, of always putting his best interests first.

"I should say it was, lad, I should say it was." Clasping Lee's arm, "Will you be all right at the service tomorrow?"

"I think... I will."

"Well then, let's find Jiggs, and get the information we require. Then check in on Chip, and obtain a progress report on repairs."

WWW

Captain Lee Crane and Admiral Harriman Nelson had been warmly welcomed to the small gathering of family and friends. Crane had been pleased by the tribute to Abby. The warm feelings conveyed in the words spoken put joy in his heart. She had been well loved. He discovered she had not only been a great lover of all animals, but a woman who loved her own life. Several of her friends had inquired regarding Lee and Abby's relationship. With difficulty, Lee had related the story of the island and Abby's tragic death.

Many questions had been asked regarding the Seaview and her numerous adventures. The officer's did their best to answer without compromising security.

As they had departed the service, Lee had been filled with loving memories intermixed with great sadness.

Carolyn Griffith had spoken at length with Lee, confirming her initial trust in the Captain. Getting to know Lee Crane had been a privilege. He spoke softly of her daughter and the love he kept in his heart. He gave voice to the love that they shared, that same love, if it had a chance, would have built them a future.

Her final request stunned Crane; it gave him pause as it stood as a tribute to Lee and Abby's love. She had chosen Lee, above all others, including herself, to undertake the last task. And he would perform that duty with honor and pride, a final act of their brief abiding love.

Seaview rose and fell in the calm swells of the blue Pacific, holding station five miles out from Pearl Harbor, well away from customary shipping lanes.

In Seaview's control room Captain Crane stood in his dress uniform, cap, tucked firmly under his arm. He quietly ordered, "Crack the deck hatch, Mr. Morton."

Morton relayed the order to the seaman standing watch. Turning to Crane, "Lee, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, Chip." A touch of a reassuring smile creased his lips as he set his cap on his dark head.

The seamen above agilely slid down the ladder, returning to the steel deck, smartly shifting aside making way for the captain.

Crane moved to ascend; Nelson handed him a grey cylindrical container. "Lee," touching the young man's shoulder. "I'm fine, Admiral, thanks." Other than the consistent ping of sonar, a hush descended over the control room.

Moving up the metal rungs slowly, all eyes fixed sadly on the Captain. His progress tracked by every man on duty. Reaching the top, he emerged stepping lightly onto the bridge. The deck swayed beneath his feet, warm salt drenched gusts raced about him, snaring Lee's jacket and cap as he walked to the perimeter of the sail. The copper sun hovered low above the quiet ocean waves. Golden hues streaked across its surface swells. Opening the urn, he hesitated; then, he spilled its content onto the gentle wisps of the wind over the open sea. Lee stood silent, gazing over the ocean's apparent infinite expanse, heedful of the sea's unpredictable nature, its vast indiscriminate power, the ability to throw two random souls together. Those memories and his love would forever live deep within his heart. Lee stepped back allowing the gentle ocean breeze to wick away the moisture of an unshed tear; he said a quiet, unspoken goodbye.

Captain Lee Crane stood in the observation nose of his first love, Seaview. He stared blankly out the windows, unaware of the silver streaked image of water flickering through Seaview's forward viewports or the quiet efficiency of the crew in the control room aft. Vacantly he watched, as his mind ran back through time, struggling to digest the events of past days. Lee appeared exhausted; a gentle sadness encompassed his face, the ever present sparkle absent from his eyes. His world had been born and shattered in such a brief span. _More than a week had passed since..._ Lee tore himself away from the thought; instinctively he thrust it down where it belonged- in the past. Striving with no avail to consign all such disturbances into the deepest recesses of his mind, he lacked the ability to obliterate the haunting experiences. He discovered the intense imageries would remain at bay for hours. Suddenly they would awaken; a deluge of unexpected residual emotion would threaten to overwhelm him, his heart ached at his renewed memories. He sighed within, wishing the visions he strived so desperately to dispel didn't hover so close to the surface. His only consolation, Seaview. Immersing himself inside the last refuge in which he felt safe, he relished the feel of his ship, his crew and Harriman Nelson a singular constant within his life.

In the control room Chip Morton stood beside Nelson, speaking in a low tone. "Admiral, will the Skipper be all right?" Filtering through his voice a deep concern, a sentiment shared by the entire crew. Chip's eyes were both worried and searching as he set his gaze once again upon his best friend.

"In time, Chip, in time. The Captain is finding his own way out of the grief. Seaview even now fills his heart. The Captain's life and his love are Seaview and the sea. He will love them long after the memories of Abigail Griffith have faded." Nelson never understood the truth in his statement. Lee never let slip his recollection of the dream, not once confiding in another living soul. He found it difficult to accept its message, not fitting into his perception of reality, strangely though it offered him comfort.

Lt. Commander Chip Morton cleared his throat. "Lee," Morton whispered. Breaking into Crane's introspection, Lee turned, emitting a quiet sigh. Chip's call summoned the Captain back to the present, Seaview and the duties at hand.

Tho' lost to sight, to memory dear thou ever wilt remain; George Linley

Tis said that absence conquers love; but oh believe it not! I've tried, alas! Its power to prove, but thou art not forgot. Jean Ingelow - "Sailing Beyond Seas."

The End

Please send all comments to gmar2of5


End file.
